Legend of Korra: Korra recovery
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: korra is recovering from her injuries


**Legend of Korra: Korra recovery**

Chapter 1

It had been 3 days since Korra had been returned to Mako with that note. The note that in the back of Mako's head was bugging him. What had begun? Who wrote it? When would it continue?

"Come on Korra you can get through this" Mako repeated over and over and over to reassure not only Korra but Himself.

Pema walks in with a tray of food and places it beside Mako. Mako was in the worst state that she had ever seen him in. his hair was messed up and greasy and his clothes was messy and had holes in them. Mako had not left Korra side since she had gotten home. He hadn't seen the triplets in 3 days because Tenzin thought it would be best for them to wait until she is a bit better.

"Mako eat something, if you don't you know Korra will kick your ass when she wakes up for no doing so." Pema said in a joking way.

"Pema can I ask you a question?" Mako said turning to face Pema.

"Sure Mako anything" Pema replied sincerely.

"I've noticed recently that Korra has been sick in the morning and now look at her stomach" Mako said pointing to Korra stomach.

"Oh my she looks pregnant" Pema confirmed.

"Shouldn't we get Katara to check on her then" Mako replied.

"Yes I will be right back" Pema walked away when only moment later Katara walked in.

"Mako would you step outside for a moment while I check on Korra" Katara asked even though she knows he will say no.

"Of course I will. I need to see the triplets anyway" Mako replied much to everyone shock.

It was only half an hour later that Katara came out with some new neither good or bad.

"So is she then?" Mako asked with Hope in his eyes.

"Mako can I speak to you in private " Katara asked

"Of course" Mako said while following Katara.

"Korra is pregnant but there may be some complication due to the trauma one thing I know for sure is that Korra can do anything during this pregnancy but they is a chance that the child may die due to what happened" Katara said while Mako nodded.

"So what complication might they have" Mako asked knowing he wont like the answer.

"Korra and the baby might die"

Mako's heart stopped he stood their silent and completely frozen. When he snapped back to reality he could hear a moan and a groan. He ran towards his bedroom to see Korra opening her eyes to find Mako standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she said weakly

"Morning sleepy head" Mako said jokingly

"How long was I out" Korra replied while trying to sit up which she wished she hadn't.

"3 days" Mako replied "there is something I need to tell you-"

Mako was cut off by Korra running for bathroom slamming the door shut and started puking in the toilet. When she was done she carefully walked back into the room and sat down.]

"God I have been sick this early in the morning since…" Korra suddenly had an idea in my head. "Mako am I pregnant?"

"Yes Korra but I think we should abort it" Mako said bluntly not wanting her to know the truth.

"NO!" Korra shouted.

Korra ran out of the door and down to the beach till she found her hiding spot that she had hidden with earth bending. She was alone and there wasn't any possibility of her being found. As she quietly sobbed over the words her husband said she became to think. What would happen if she had been killed? Mako would have been killed trying to find her and for what for love that she was beginning to believe didn't exist. Eventually Korra decided to go back home to find Mako in their room sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Korra thank goodness you're okay" Mako said while pulling the avatar into a hug.

"Mako I think we should abort this baby" Korra said bluntly.

"Okay Korra" Mako replied.

Chapter 2

It had now been a month since Korra had the baby aborted and she was distant and not wanting to talk to anyone not even her children. She would walk out early in the morning and come back late at night until.

"Mako I've been doing some thinking and I think I need a little time apart from you and the kids so I had a apartment set up in the city for me to stay until I decide whether to come back or not" Korra said bluntly.

Mako couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew that Korra needed a little break and he would give her all the time she needed.


End file.
